Light A Fire In My Heart
by Faith Connors
Summary: Kanda is not the best person to be friends with. Everyone knows that. Yet Allen and company will still try to go out of their way to make him feel welcome, especially Allen; much to Kanda's dismay. Set after 216 in the Manga. Slight AU. Progressive Yullen. Full summary inside.
1. Christmas Is Here, Almost

**Feeling the Christmas spirit and such. So I wanted to write something... D Gray-man.**

**This is technically set on the current manga arc after "The search for Allen Walker - The Raid." So it may or may not contain spoilers, that's a spoiler warning, by the way. I don't suggest reading this until you've gotten up to the end of 216. This is an AU in the fact Allen has not embraced his "14th/Neah" side of himself, or run away from The Order. See? Spoilers.**

**Also, I'm writing this because nearly every Allen and Kanda fic I see is terribly done. And by that I mean: Uber AU's, high school crap, vampires. Y****ou name it; people churn it out. And all the characters are either on crack or OOC. Or people writing the stories do not grasp basic English or grammar. Your & You're. No punctuation. That kind of stuff.**

**So, I shall attempt to right the scale in my own mind before I rip a hole through Fan-Fiction and rip off the fangirls faces with my bare hands.**

**Obligatory: I don't own D Gray-man. If I did: Marian Cross would be the head of the order, and Chaoji would be a Finder that would horribly die by Kanda or Marian in a hilarious way, because he sucks. Like, seriously; he sucks so much.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Linali Lee. A friendly girl. Albeit; too friendly. In Kanda's opinion; way too cheery, considering some of the shit that's been happening all too recently. The last attack on The Order that left it practically devastated was past by about a month. They should have moved to a new location already.

But the Generals being themselves, still hadn't agreed on where. They didn't much care for Central's inputs. Neither did Kanda, for that matter. He hated this order. A little less, as of late. And he was only with them now so he could repay Allen. That was it. He rubbed his temples in agitation as Lavi ran past with a larger than normal candy cane.

"_Where the hell did he get that?_" Came a thought in Yuu's head. In fact: No. He didn't care. Block it out. He shut his eyes, and they only tensed further with the noise, and a small growl emanated from his lips as his patience with everything was slowly degrading. Right now, he was _only_ here because Linali had begged him with watery eyes, on her knees. He didn't know how she got past him. He hated that. So much.

So here they all were, in the huge cafeteria. And regardless of the fact that all the Exorcists and Finders there were of different origins: Christmas was here, almost. 24th of December. In, and all around The Order, tinsel and fluff, red and green streamers, fairy lights, were everywhere. You name it, Linali had done it. And everyone apart from Kanda seemed in the mood for it. Even those that were of the different religions and beliefs were joining in with it, even if it was just to make Linali happy. Presents were even going around from person to person as things unfolded.

Marie and that Miranda girl were discussing the fine points of strategies that could be employed in the field, over in the corner of the room. The Rabbit was still running around with that ridiculously over-sized sweet. Bookman obviously did not care; he was reading a book at the far end of the table General Froi was sat at. Komui and his crew of scientists were popping open party crackers, feigning fear at the snaps of the small devices inside the crackers, sharing the bad jokes that came with them, trading the various stupid toys that came with them, also.

Hell, it was boring. Kanda wondered if he could sneak off back to his room and meditate? He glanced around, his eyes darting over the cafeterias occupants: Nobody was paying any attention to him. Brilliant; sometimes it _paid_ to be this quiet. His hand snaked around Mugen's middle as it was lain next to him, and slowly got up from his place at the table he occupied all to himself. His feet hit the ground without a whisper, not that stealth mattered, it was so damn noisy anyway. He wondered how Marie was coping with it. He turned, and was about to get way, when...

"Kanda! Where are you off to?"

He knew that voice. He knew that irritating voice. That voice that screamed annoyance and happiness.

"That's none of your business, Moyashi." Kanda sighed, and made to continue on. He was subsequently met with Allen's words again.

"I know where you're going. You're going to upset Linali if you leave, you know." Allen warned him. "Besides, you should have some fun. Today has been good: No Akuma attacks, no violence-"

"I can change that very easily." Kanda flared. Allen ignored this and continued.

"-Everyone in here is having a nice time. Everyone except _you_, Kanda."

"Stop talking to me, Baka Moyashi. Seriously. I don't want to deal with you right now."

_Just_ because he felt he had an obligation to pay Allen back, did _not_ mean he wanted to socialise.

"Kanda." Allen stated simply.

A sigh came from the samurai's mouth again.

Kanda turned against his own will, facing the- Not the Moyashi. A mountain of food, with said Moyashi behind it. Typical.

"Why aren't you morbidly obese." Kanda said, meaning it rhetorically or as a statement, more than anything.

"Please sit, Kanda." Allen asked, politely. God, Kanda wanted to smack him when he did that.

"Che. Fine." He did so, not because Allen had said so; he really didn't want to upset Linali, for some reason. He brooded, glaring holes into the table as Allen wolfed down the pile in front of him, as finally the tower receded into just a single plate of food. Allen examined it, and then pushed it to Kanda.

What was he doing?

"I'm not hungry now. Nice and full. You can have that, if you want it. Still hot." Allen smiled with that fucking annoying signature smile he _always_ wore. Kanda glanced down at the dish, to see what he had on occasion: Soba. He looked up with his blank face to see Allen with a small grin that wasn't his usual one. He scrutinised it. Upon further analysis, this was more a cross between hopefulness and eagerness.

Fuck. The Moyashi wasn't trying to... _be nice_, again. Was he?

Regardless, Kanda glared at him for good measure and pulled the bowl across the table towards himself. Letting go of his grip on Mugen, which he had been grasping this whole time since sitting down, without realising.

Allen was probably expecting some form of a thank-you. He wouldn't get it. Allen had got up at some point and left because when Kanda's eyes wandered up after he had finished his out-the-blue meal, the kid was gone.

"Baka Moyashi."

* * *

**A/N: And there we have my nice base set for a bit of fluff. In my mind, Kanda is the very epitome of "Tsundere."**

**For all those that don't know, Tsundere typically means "A cold hearted asshole that becomes nice."**

**Allen will bring out Kanda's soft side, one way or another. And it won't be with both of them stupidly gushing their undying love for each other, it will be subtle. And hopefully decent. And hopefully I can look at myself in the mirror without feeling hateful if I do fail in that.**

**Anyway, please do review, let me know what you think, and if I should continue.**


	2. Kanda Is So Very Pedantic

Serene, peaceful, calm.

No one else.

Kanda breathed in and exhaled out in a long sigh of relief. This was all he wanted right now. It was very late, almost midnight. That party was _still_ going on, but he did not care, not in the slightest. On the scale of caring, his fuck level was at zero. _Zilch. _Alone at last, and right now, what he was doing, was relaxing.

His eyes were gently shut. His arms outstretched. Steady breaths in and out.

His right foot was standing on the hilt tip of Mugen, his leg straight, and the other leg crossed over that.

He was currently perched on his katana, the swords hilt faced the ceiling.

Kanda liked to do this; it was a challenge, but so nice on a deep level.

Serene, peaceful, calm.

...And then of course, a very sharp knock comes at the door, figures. He ignored it at first, but it grew louder. His brow furrowed.

In very quick frustration, Kanda let his crossed leg down and pivoted, shifting his momentum and weight so that he fell off Mugen, but as he fell, the foot that had been keeping him upright, ever so deftly kicked the hilt the sword, which brought Mugen's blade up into the air. Kanda caught his katana in hand while his feet hit the floor with almost cat like grace.

He strode to the door in a few steps, his room not exactly being a field, himself and Mugen ready to skin alive the annoying bastard that had come calling at _this_ hour. His free hand grabbed the handle of the door, opening it with such force the handle and door both creaked in protest.

Kanda froze.

Linali was the visitor.

Shit.

"Kanda." She greeted, obvious annoyance was plastered on her face.

"What?" replied Kanda somewhat coldy after regaining his composure. This was not a good spot to be in. He came because Linali wanted him to, and the party had really only just begun, so this didn't bode well. He wasn't going to be hurt, he knew that much. But he was going to get an earful, and that was what he wasn't looking forward to.

"You left the fun down in the cafeteria, Kanda. I didn't think you'd just show up for a bite to eat and leave." Linali spoke to him, sounding calm, not angry, or even upset. "The games have just started and Jeryy's put out more food for the buffet! Please join us? You always look so withdrawn. I just want you to have some fun for once."

Kanda narrowed his eyebrows. "Che."

He thought that now she would have know him well enough, and for that to have been enough for Linali to leave him be. The Moyashi and The Rabbit had almost got it. He figured she would have caught onto it much quicker than those two.

She didn't move, and her arms were now crossed. Leaning to her right, moving her weight onto the black door-frame, running a finger up and down the old varnished wood, and she just stared right into his eyes.

Apparently not, then. She was determined. A small smile tugged at this edge of his mouth, but he resisted.

So was he.

He would stand here as long as need be for her to get out of his face.

* * *

"Guuuuuys~!" Linali shouted out happily, "Kanda's baaaack~!"

A small amount of people in the cafeteria cheered, most people just had a grin on their faces.

Kanda silently fumed and grumbled as Linali's vice like grip encircled his wrist and he was dragged into the open room and left at a table, Jeryy not wasting two seconds coming over to be _right_ in his face.

"So, Kanda, what would you like? I could get you some Soba! You love Soba! Or maybe some Tempura!" Jeryy practically bounced, "Oh maybe-"

It took a lot of self restraint to not floor the flamboyant man that was listing 101 different types of dish he could serve Kanda. He didn't care, so he said, "Tempura", to get him to leave for now. He just hoped he'd swiftly leave as soon as he came back. He could not stand Jeryy that well, even if his food was good, it didn't make him any less annoying.

"Yes! Right away, Kanda!" Jeryy beamed, and shot off from Kanda's side.

He sighed, _again._

"Attention everyone!" Linali shouted out, her facial expression comparable to someone who'd just won the lottery, "It's time to play some games!"

Wait, didn't she say they'd already begun? Damn her, she wanted him to join in, didn't she? He was going to refuse, his form slowly deflating into the seat, wishing he were invisible. Why him? Why did he have to be _here_ of all places.

Luckily for himself, a few Finders he didn't know the names of, Lavi, and Miranda, were chosen to play the first game.

He didn't hear what it was, but the fact that the four of them were crowded around a mat with vividly coloured circles meant it was likely to be a game using their hands, and it was about placing their hands on the circles?

Oh, and feet, he noticed, as Linali shouted out, "Left foot! Blue!"

It was... a game of dexterity. That actually seemed interesting. He rose a little bit from where he was sat to get a better view. Kanda noticed a Finder almost toppling on that first move. And Miranda was out, almost instantly, that didn't surprise him. Girl was too clumsy for her own good.

"Right hand! Green!" Linali exclaimed, grinning way too unnecessarily while Miranda stood next to her to spectate.

And then there came a struggle of power for a green circle nearest. Lavi won that, so the Finder had to stretch his arm. Nope, he fell. Whereas no one had laughed when Miranda fell, it was almost chorusing when this guy did. He skulked off all embarrassed.

This all relativity lost Kanda's interest as time went on and other games were played. Jeryy had just come round with his Tempura, steaming hot, and looking quite nice. He picked up a piece of battered shrimp and nibbled on it, not really paying attention to much.

And then of course he had to be interrupted by Lavi, who very unceremoniously plonked himself down opposite of Kanda.

"So, Yuu-chan; will you be joining in with the next game or two?"

"No." He growled.

"Pleeeease~"

"_No._"

He would not be swayed by Lavi of all people to join any game that wasn't _stabbing_ Lavi. Or The Moyashi. He continued to eat his plate of Tempura while Lavi droned on about it being Christmas and being in the spirit and some such crap. Kanda wasn't paying him any mind.

_Thud._

However_ that _got Kanda's attention. His head darted up from his food to see one huge stack of food on the table next to Lavi. Oh for gods sake: The Moyashi had to be here too? What on Earth did he do to deserve this kind of unholy punishment?

"Hello, Kanda. Just sitting next to Lavi." Allen smiled. Good, the kid wasn't wanting to pester him today. His presence could be tolerated if he didn't speak to Kanda. If he did, he'd knock the mountain before him, over. It'd get Jeryy back for being so annoying, and upset The Moyashi at the same time. Win-win scenario for him.

"Lavi, did you get Linali her present?" Allen asked, chewing on a barbecued rib. Lavi nodded with a smile and pulled a small ornament out of his jacket., showing it to Allen, who looked very impressed with the small object that resembled a shoe. "That's nice. Supposed to be like her Dark Boots?"

"Uh-huh." Lavi grinned. He then pulled out a long pencil-like tube and handed it to Allen. "And that's yours!"

Allen looked at the tube now in his palm with a dumbfounded expression. "Wha... eye-liner?"

Kanda choked on his Tempura and looked at the eyeliner in Allen's hand with a partially confused look, he then shook his head and muttered an insult towards Lavi. He resumed eating as Allen pocketed the odd gift and left two on the table, walking away from his pile of food, still evidently confused by the antic that the redhead had just pulled.

"Oooh, Allen got me something; two gifts!" Lavi giggled to himself. Opening both in rapid succession. Kanda ignored the idiot and finished his meal, getting up to take his empty dish to Jeryy, but was stopped; Lavi's hand had grabbed onto Kanda's uniform. "I think this one's for you, Yuu." He said with a look towards the open present on the table.

Kanda slowly turned his attention to what lay on the table. His eyebrow raised; he saw a very expensive looking darkened silver plate-chain necklace on a purple-velvet inlaid box. Lavi himself wearing a ruby inlaid gold bracelet that was from Allen.

The first thing that popped to mind was, "_Why would Allen do that?_"

He had to say, it was a fine necklace. But he didn't really care. The Moyashi's nice demeanor probably made him do stuff like this all the time. He walked past the table, pulling his trench-coat out of Lavi's grasp. He dropped the dish off to the kitchen area and left the room. He'd stayed for those ridiculous games and present swapping. He could probably go and sleep now without Linali jumping on his back, came his last thought as he trailed down the hall.

* * *

The door on his room crashed shut, Kanda pushing on it very roughly. The resounding echo should of warned anyone smart enough to leave the occupant be if they valued their continued existence. He placed Mugen down next to his bed and took his coat off, throwing that onto the stand at the foot of his bed. He shivered slightly as he also removed his white shirt, throwing that to the stand as well. It missed, but oh well. He'd pick it up in the morning. The clock on the wall now said it was 2:30 in the morning.

"_Alone, at last?_" Kanda wondered, hoped, _wished_. Everyone was going to die at some point, he didn't want a part in that. He just wanted to be alone. This room was his only solace from people. He always had happy faces around him when he wasn't alone, and he hated it. People were so naive, so fueled on their goals. They throw away their lives so unnecessarily because of what they seek. He removed his trousers and placed those at the bottom of his bed below the stand, and fell back onto his bed with a weary sigh, dragging the soft duvet over his form.

Sleep, was now what he wanted. And he would get it.

His eyes shut, after a few minutes he was drifting off.

_Knock Knock_

...Or not.

Kanda's brow furrowed for the billionth time, throwing the cover from himself, he jolted upright to his feet, ignoring the shiver of cold that drifted down his back. Two paces and he was at the door, about to wrench it open.

But he stopped as there was a shuffle at the foot of the door; a small, thin, black box, slipping under it and into the room. His head craned down and gazed at it with an incredulous look: ..._The fucking necklace_?

He wrenched that door open as fast as he could draw Mugen, glaring angrily at the bearer of the gift.

"Moyashi." Kanda spoke, bemused and annoyed at the same time. His tone was not pleasant. And Allen was rigid with slight shock, but he recovered quick enough, staring down for a few seconds, slowly glancing up to meet Kanda's eyes. He spoke with a slightly nervous tone.

Kanda knew Allen wasn't afraid of him anymore, so he'd have to get this idiot to leave him be with coercion. But why did he sound nervous?

"Erm, Kanda. I-I'm sorry for coming to your room-"

"As well you should be." Kanda growled very maliciously.

"-Y-yes, but, er, I just wanted to give you your gift. Was ...all." He barely so much as finished in a whisper. Kanda scrutinised the smaller male in an attempt to see what worried him. He should be at Kanda's throat by now, insulting him and being rude, trying to get on his nerves. And being that he was "The 14th", it was odd that he was not trying at all.

He had only just realised he had Mugen in hand. Maybe it was instinct that he always had it around this guy? Considering that Neah was a part of him, it was likely that. Kanda lowered it to a smaller stance to alleviate some of The Moyashi's _possible_ fear. Not that he wanted to; it made him smile to see Allen scared; like the first time the kid came to the order and Kanda had almost stabbed him through the face.

Although... could it be because of the incident with Alma? When he _did_ stab Allen?

To be fair, The Moyashi _was_ eyeing Mugen.

Fuck. This was like standing over a small child. Kanda angrily turned back into his room and threw the sword onto the bed, stepping on the box containing the necklace accidentally on his turn back to the door. He didn't care much as Allen's face fell a bit more.

The minutes passed as they just stood there, but Allen straightened up a little since.

"Yes... I just wanted to give you that."

Okay. Great. Perfect. Would he leave now? Kanda was cold, not wearing much, he wanted to sleep! If Kanda could kill people with his eyes, The Moyashi would have solid holes burned though his face by now and would of been dead the second Kanda had opened the door. "Fine. But what if I don't want it? Baka." Kanda questioned. Hopefully that would get a rise out of the white-haired little emo.

"Hey, try to be grateful, Kanda. I'm... only trying to be nice." Allen winced, looking away from the samurai.

"Why?" Kanda mused, shaking his head. This was_ really_ grating on him.

"Because..." Allen started. "I don't want to be your enemy..." He stated, lamely, in Kanda's opinion. "We already are so few in our numbers, and we lost others. The Earl; he's our enemy." Allen spoke, more steadily now, looking back. "I heard how you re-joined the order after you came back from where I sent you and... him. How you said you were working for The Order now." He looked down again. "If... that's the case, then; it's better to be allies than enemies, right? Wouldn't you agree?" Kanda placed his hand on his head, trying to get it while the guy whined. "We don't have to be friends, but the fighting between us... it has to cease if we want to win this war."

"Are you done?" Kanda drawled. The Moyashi mentioned Alma; that in itself set him on edge and annoyed him But what Allen was saying was seriously hitting some nerve right now. "God, you sound so pathetic right now, you stupid idiot." His hands curled into fists. "_Please just shut up._" He thought.

Allen seemed taken aback. His expression turned from one of slight hopefulness to annoyance, and then anger.

"What?" He gasped. "Are... are you serious?"

"Are. You. _Done?_" Kanda spat, attempting to make himself look worse than he was actually feeling right now. The Moyashi's words were really fucking getting to him, and he was getting bolstered over it.

Allen didn't say anything more, just a single tear slid down his face, into the cold stone flooring. He turned and paced away very quickly.

"Oh thank fuck." Kanda whispered to himself. Goddamn; that was strenuous. Shutting the door while he walked back into the gloom of his personal sanctuary. He trod on that stupid gift again. And kicked it out the way.

The long haired man groaned and sat on his bed, rubbing his eyes. Through his fingers he spotted the black box; somewhat crumpled now. He'd kicked it just next to his window by mistake. For some reason he reached out, stretching to grab a hold of it. Upon pinching the edge of the box, Kanda pulled it nearer so he could lift it to himself. As soon as it was in both hands; he opened it.

Just the same as it had been in the cafeteria; Darkened pure silver, platelet-chained. Almost like something out of a fantasy movie. Albeit; the box was a tad damaged due to his feet. The velvet inlay was soft to the touch as Kanda traced a finger across it, and cold was the hard silver.

It was a really nice necklace.

He took it out of the box and almost choked as the purple velvet fell away from the trinket. A dazzling, pink ruby pendant surrounded by platinum hung from the silver. It was a lotus flower. A _fucking lotus. _How...?

No more to say, or think. He placed the necklace back into the box and dropped it to the floor, scuffing it with his heel so it slid under his bed, way out of his sight. Out of sight, out of mind. He placed Mugen back in its spot next to the bedpost, and crashed back onto his bed, pulling his covers over himself again. He wanted to sleep.

Yet, he couldn't stop thinking on it, or Allen's words. He really didn't like that.

Kanda eventually fell to the nights embrace, however.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, next chapter, a little more insight into things. Hopefully that got some people going with questions.**

**Answers to reviewers:**

_Booklover2526_: I know your pain, and we share it. May those fangirls perish in the flames of our collective wrath. I see these two as the kind of people that would love each other, only if they got to know the true beings behind themselves. But they're both so hidden, and no, they're not likely to be lovey dovey or sudden. It's never what I aim for with these kinds of characters anyway.

_MiuBlaze_: Well I do hope it's good. And continue I shall. Why Allen is so thin; the world may never know. Or, alternatively; because he expends all the chemical energy gained from the consumption of that food, on powering his parasitic innocence. Which stops the innocence eating away at him. Or super alternatively; Because magic! :D

_Yootjje_: Well, here we are with a new chapter; opinions? I'm not amazing, but I do try to immerse people in what they're reading to the best of my ability. It's what makes for good writing, is the readers perception of the story that is told by the writers words. What words translate into ones imagination the best and convey what's happening in text to be seen in their minds. That's how I view things, anyway.

_Mitsuyo-Chan_: It is indeed, a disaster between them as of now. Although true feelings never stay buried forever. All things must come to light.

**Until next time, readers. Please review if you liked it, or have any questions. I am happy to answer.**


	3. The Repercussions Of My Actions

**Note: I would prefer to use 'Dark Religious Organisation' as it was originally intended to be that. Or 'Dark Priesthood'. But thanks to watching the anime of D Gray-man, I have been using 'The Order'. Also been using the manga's spellings of 'Yuu' and 'Linali'.**

* * *

Breakfast in the cafeteria was... cold, this morning.

Not to say it was chilly or that Kanda was feeling cold in any way of course. After all; he did have his trench-coat on, and was quite warm. No, the atmosphere seemed tense, and he felt as if all eyes were on him. Which _was_ usually the case anyway, but this time it felt... different. Deliberate.

Hell, he'd just been handed his food he ordered, (Chicken and noodles), by Jeryy, and the bowl was almost forced into his hands.

Upon taking a seat with his meal, he ate away and noticed out the corners of his eyes that all eyes were indeed on him. Whispers and talk, shaking heads and 'tsks'. He didn't care; he was used to being disliked. He did bring it upon himself. This was probably due to the fight with that Moyashi yesterday outside his room. Word spread fast around The Order, which was unusual considering people kept to themselves most of the time.

He braced himself mentally; he spied Lavi walking into the cafeteria, getting something to eat. And Lavi had turned to Kanda's direction, probably to pester him as per his daily routine. He closed his eyes and continued to eat his noodles. Air rushed past him a second or two later, and he realised Lavi had _walked_ past him. Was that because of his fight with Allen?

Brilliant.

No Lavi to pester him. If Lavi wasn't going to pester him; the guy that was Kanda's self proclaimed 'best friend', then maybe Linali and Allen would leave him alone as well? He could only hope. A fight between him and that moronic Moyashi had actually had a positive outcome for once other than just driving annoyance to the point of hurting The Moyashi.

And speaking of those two, sure enough, Linali and Allen both entered the cafeteria for their morning meal, sighting Lavi at his own table with Kanda in front. Linali stared directly into Kanda's eyes, who looked back with a raised eyebrow. This caused a cold and disappointed stare from her. Now _that_ was very unlike her.

"Che." He scoffed, placing a piece of chicken in his mouth as Allen gathered his food in minutes. Jeryy was seemingly working overtime, _or_ he'd prepared everything beforehand knowing what the kid wanted. The Moyashi and Linali made their way through the room, past Kanda, to Lavi's side. A small smile tugged at Kanda's lips; this was great. Maybe he should go out of his way to alienate people more often. "Baka's." He muttered. Not sure as to _why_ he said it. But he did.

"What?" Linali growled, hearing it somehow, he did only whisper it. "Why'd you say that, huh?" She stamped her foot and placed her food down, walking back over to where Kanda sat, standing almost next to him, her poise was stiff, her fists were clenched. "Why do you have to be so mean?"

She was more pissed than when that white haired emo behind him tried to sacrifice himself for her sake.

He didn't answer her, he just continued to eat instead. Not that Kanda saw, but tears were welling in her eyes. She shut them and whsipered to him, "All we've ever tried to do is be nice to you, Kanda. Try to be your friend, make you feel welcome. And all you ever do is push us away, and insult us, and we have no clue as to why you do it." Tears openly fell down her face now, and she was sobbing.

Oh, for fucks sake. This girl was more emotionally unstable than The Moyashi. _Way_ more. It was irritating.

Yet, deep down he actually felt bad, considering it was Linali. He ignored that and buried it, though, scoffing and finishing his breakfast.

Kanda didn't like to apologise, not when he didn't need to. It wasn't his fault The Moyashi had given him something he didn't ask for, nor want. It wasn't his fault Linali was such a whiny little bitch about every little thing she couldn't control.

He was_ not_ sorry. He would make her go away, one way or another.

Pushing his bowl away from himself, then shifting about and placing his arms on the table, making his palms meet each other, almost to give himself a business look. It suited, given he felt he was about to get down to business.

He took in a breath, people could see he was about to speak: Everything went silent, the atmosphere was so tense.

"I don't like you, Linali." He stated venomously, harsh, cold. "I don't like Lavi. I don't like The Moyashi." He got slightly louder. "I do not like Komui. I do not like anyone. Do you understand? Leave me be. I didn't ask to be involved in this stupid holiday, you forced it onto me. I did not ask for little presents, either." His head turned to her, and he could see she was crying. "What I do want for Christmas, however; is for you, and those two morons over there to leave me alone."

Kanda growled with pent up aggression, got up, grabbed Mugen, and paced away from Linali. She said after him, 'I... hate you', which sounded forced, he scoffed yet again, and she was now going back to the table with Lavi and Allen. Eyes drilled into his back as he left the room. What aggravated him more than this incident, was that for some reason; Allen's words were running through his mind.

The thoughts continued all the way up to his room. A stone wall found itself with an overly large chunk cut out of it shortly thereafter.

Why was this getting to him? His door closed shut with him in the room, dark save for the bright line of sun coming from the gap in the curtain covering the window. Kanda simply placed Mugen next to his bed, getting on, sitting down, and crossing his legs. He wanted to meditate, work out these swirling words in his mind.

He didn't like most people, _especially_ The Moyashi. And yet it was him who was getting to Kanda. He did so normally through insults which Kanda primed him for, and that didn't anger him in an ordinary way; it was always a witty or degrading joke type of insult. And the connection they shared was not one of friends, or even acquaintances, and Kanda liked it that way. So he was very unsure as to what to do now Allen wasn't rising to his calls or openly being horrible back at him in revenge.

Kanda would continue to aggravate that kid. If he could. He just enjoyed it. Although it hadn't been as fun all week as it had been yesterday. In the past few days, he had actually noticed Allen not returning verbal fire when Kanda fired upon the kid with no hesitation after Allen having done something that peeved Kanda. Yesterday he'd upset Allen quite a bit, and really, it was a proper fight, which had been good because he had hoped Allen would ignore him. And it _had_ worked, for the most part. But even so, he felt...

He didn't know. He was always in a rut of some sort, but right now he felt... Bored?

There was no way of explaining it to himself. Allen's offer of not being enemies was bouncing around at the forefront of his head. Maybe it was that... maybe not being enemies with the kid would alleviate some boredom? No, that wouldn't work, he'd have to be cheery or participate in whatever people usually did in The Order, or it would mean hanging around with Lavi and Linali, and they'd be super happy and laugh all the time. That'd piss him off even further.

No, not being enemies wouldn't help him. He might not attempt to annoy Allen as much... _maybe_. It would depend on whether or not The Moyashi was annoying or attempted to not do his job. That might work. After all, he couldn't deny _some_ truth in what Allen said. There were fewer than fifteen Exorcists in The Order as of now, and it would require all of them to properly defeat the Earl.

As well as what Allen had said, he remembered Allen's gift. That nice necklace. He opened his eyes and moved forward, leaning over the bed and down, reaching under the bed, grasping at the battered box. Pulling it out with little effort, he took the necklace out and discarded the box. That little ruby lotus pendant dangled from it, shining from the small amount of light from the sun streaming through the room. The object lay over his palm, and it occurred to him that this was more of a peace offering on Allen's part. Strangely enough: Kanda felt he could accept that.

Yeah, he supposed all that 'no-fighting' stuff might work out well for him, and maybe others. ...He could do that. This was certainly an odd decision for him for him to make, but it was feasible. Kanda gently unclasped the back of the trinket and fastened it around his neck, making sure it was straight on. He didn't much care for adorning himself; he only ever wore a simple bracelet that had been a gift from Alma. He had donned this necklace because...

Because like the bracelet; he liked this piece of jewelry. And The Moyashi would probably expect a thank-you now he'd pretty much accepted the gift, he just realised.

Shit.

* * *

**A/N: I promise Kanda has reached the epitamy of his dickishness for now.**

**Plus, I want to start moving gradually into him building a stable relationship with Allen, that's not hate filled.**

**And this is its beginning per se. His acceptance of the gift. Hopefully that chapter was good, I re-read my last one and found many mistakes. I plan to beta-read my works at least twice before posting in future.**

**Answers to readers:**

_Yootjje_: I certainly won't. I really dislike insta-love in most fiction, unless the characters were already over one another or together in whatever book, film, or cartoon they were in.

_Zoe WhiteRaven_: Yeah, like I said above. It does suck when characters that have little or no like for each other always instantly shag in most cases. I like my progressive Yullen.

**Next chapter up soon. Please leave a review. :)**


	4. Making The Most Of It

It was certainly no easy task walking back into the room where practically everyone was. Since Kanda's departure from the cafeteria nearly three hours ago, everyone had since resumed their activities. It being the 25th now; presents were going around. Nobody noticed Kanda as he entered and sat down at a table no one else was at. They were all too focused on Linali who was only now just being given Lavi's present.

The wrapping came off quicker than Kanda could blink, and she held her new ornament. She gazed at it with a small grin towards Lavi, who was looking pleased with himself. He received one hell of a hug. Allen looked up from the glomp session and spotted Kanda; his eyes widened with no small amount of surprise. He no doubt was very curious as to why Kanda was making an appearance now of all times. Regardless, his eyes softened and he brushed past people towards Kanda, and nobody paid him much mind as Linali and Lavi were causing one hell of a scene.

Kanda wasn't too fond of the fact Allen had spotted him. Truth be told; he wasn't sure as to why he'd come back here so soon, but he was here now. He just kind of wished he'd thought of something to say, because Allen's eyes were glancing on and off the gift that now hung from his neck.

"Hello, Kanda." Was what Allen chose to say. Kanda said nothing, but he nodded in acknowledgement. Allen waiting a second, sensing this was pretty tense and then decided he'd sit down. A small glance back from Kanda, Allen saw from his position, and it wasn't the usual scowl the raven-haired teen wore; it was one of confusion. "Are you... feeling better now?"

Silence from him. And then a grunt of confirmation, if it was even that. Although it sufficed as Allen nodded with that smile. Kanda sighed with no particular feeling in mind, and simply craned his neck until his eyes were level with Allen's own. That made the kid freeze in his spot, eyes slightly wider in surprise at the sudden look. It looked as if Kanda was actually about to throw up, and that made Allen somewhat uncomfortable; but no vomit came, instead, a comment that wasn't at all what Allen was expecting.

"Thanks for this." Kanda spilled out quietly, eyes sort of scrunched. He'd had trouble with saying that. His finger was on the necklace, which made Allen happy to know his effort had not gone unappreciated. Coming from Kanda it was very nice: He wasn't a complete asshole after all, it'd seem.

"You're more than welcome, Kanda." Allen grinned, and turned his head to face an out-of-nowhere Jeryy. Allen jumped a little, but relaxed immensely upon sighting the cook. He wasn't too pleased about the scowl Jeryy wore on his mouth, and its direction was pointed at Kanda. Not surprising considering things; but he opened his mouth to ask something anyway.

"Allen, would you like anything to eat." He asked gently, not taking his eyes, or scowl, off the samurai. Who scowled right back. It was like a fight in who could look the most annoyed. Allen giggled at that off that and nodded. Jeryy and Allen must of had some form of understanding, Kanda saw; as the cook had shot off that split second to prepare the food. He did come back in what Kanda believed had to of been a few seconds. Did he just stockpile pre-made dishes in a heating tray or something?

He sauntered off to cater to other people in the room, Allen digging in to the few dishes laid out before him. He passed one over to Kanda; Soba. This did not surprise him in the slightest and a smile edged to the corners of his face, although he hid it, dragging the plate over to himself. While taking a few noodle filled mouthfuls, Allen had turned to him.

"Want to do something?"

The question caught Kanda off guard and he choked and coughed on his food. He took a second to recover and said, 'What', slightly gruffer than usual. He composed himself and stared fully at Allen. "What did you just say?" Kanda's expression was a nice mix of mass confusion, annoyance, as well as wearing a look that felt like 'Seriously'?

Allen laughed. "Never know, could be fun."

"No." Kanda dead-panned. Putting down his chopsticks.

...And of course The Moyashi's shoulders slumped and his smile melted away.

"But-" Allen started, but he was cut off by Komui who slammed his hands down on the table, looking very pissed off.

"Kanda!" He blared, "How can you be so mean to my Linali!?"

No reply.

"I was going to wait until much later, but you don't deserve to be around the fun: We received information from a group of Finders the day before last about strange happenings in a village in Ireland. They've been going on for a long time, but apparently it's only recent that problems have been popping up. Go deal with it, see if there's Innocence. Now." Komui fumed out very quickly.

"Che." Kanda smiled. Finally, a mission. Something good to do that wasn't crappy Christmas games. "Gladly."

Komui nodded dismissively and wandered back to the games, everyone that had been focusing in the gifts going back and forth, were staring. Obviously they all knew Kanda was being punished, and most were happy he'd be out of their hair for a bit.

Allen looked back at Kanda, and to Komui again. Kanda certainly didn't waste any time in getting up with his sword, his meal forgotten, and departing for The Ark as soon as his feet were walking.

* * *

**A/N: Not too descriptive a chapter, but I'm fleshing it out until the it's not too bad.**

**And next we have Ireland upcoming.**

**Answers to reviewers:**

_Zoe WhiteRaven_: Plan to.

_Aerosync: _Yeah, Kanda is the full on hard-head that'll take a while to convince. Linali has her ways.

**Next chapter may be delayed. But will be up soon with any luck.**


End file.
